


The Work of a Witch

by redoubtableEagle (emeraldEagle)



Series: JuneFef is pretty neat actually [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Classpect Powers (Homestuck), Coming Out, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone is god-tier, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, June Egbert - Freeform, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Trans Female Character, Troll Biology (Homestuck), nothing explicit though, other characters mentioned but not shown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldEagle/pseuds/redoubtableEagle
Summary: After all is said and done with Sgrub and Sburb, a certain Witch of Life is relaxing on Earth C when she receives an unexpected visit from a certain Heir of Breath.
Relationships: John Egbert/Feferi Peixes
Series: JuneFef is pretty neat actually [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622041
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74
Collections: June Egbert Jam





	The Work of a Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is something of an odd pairing. Fun fact, John and Feferi never actually interacted in Homestuck proper, so I didn't really have anything to go on for this. Really, the only reason I even thought of this at all is because of Feferi's God-Tier powers could potentially help June transition easily. But enough about that, read on and see if this ship is seaworthy.

Your name is FEFERI PEIXES, and as you watch the bright and colorful fish through your window you can't help but FEEL REALLY RELAXED RIGHT NOW. Ever since Lord English was finally defeated, you and your friends have been living out your lives on Earth C in peace for once! Well, relative peace anyway. The presidential elections are coming up soon, and you of all people would know that politics stop for nobody. Still, it's better than fighting for your life every day seemingly without end, something you had _far_ more than enough of back on Alternia and during Sgrub. When you first arrived in the new universe and everyone was getting the government and all that set up, you didn't particularly want to get involved in it again. You're not on Alternia after all, so you're not obligated by blood to take the throne anymore!

So, you packed up your belongings and set out across the seas, looking for a good place to call home. You wound up choosing a spot right next to a massive coral reef, where there are all sorts of vibrant flora and fauna for you to take care of! Sure, it's a little isolated, but you're not a complete shut-in hermit or anything. Your friends come to see you occasionally, and you sometimes go out to see them in turn, but for the most part you keep to yourself and your fish. Does it get lonely out here? Sometimes, yeah. It doesn't help that pretty much everyone else is too focused on the elections to keep in contact with you, so that kinda sucks.

Bluh, politics suck, period. Sucks the fun right out of everything.

Still, you've managed. Tending to the reef and its inhabitants takes up most of your time, so you don't really think too much about all that nasty stuff these days. For now though, your chores for the day are done, and you're watching the fish swim outside one of the many underwater windows in your home. No matter what may be happening out in the wider world, the fish are always there for you, helping you relax and keep your mind off the dramatics of the real world.

***ping***

Huh?

Oh, someone's contacting you through Trollian. All your friends are busy, though, so who could it be? You pull out your palmhusk and take a look at the message.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering  cuttlefishCuller [CC]

EB: uh  
EB: hello?  
EB: is this feferi?

Oh, it's... Uh... Oh right, it's one of the human players, the Heir of Breath! You don't quite recall his name, though. Something starting with "J" you think. Regardless, you can't help but quirk an eyebrow. You're pretty sure you've never spoken to him before, only seeing him occasionally when everyone was getting set up on Earth C. What could've prompted this sudden pestering?

CC: T)(at's rig)(t, I am!  
CC: You're one of the )(uman players, rig)(t?  
CC: J-somet)(ing, can't reelly remember t)(oug)(.  
CC: Not to imply you're forgettable or anyt)(ing!  
EG: actually it's fine, i...  
EG: ugh, this is gonna sound really weird considering we've never really met before, but...  
EG: could i talk to you? like, in person?  
CC: Glub?  
CC: T)(at IS strange...  
CC: Can't you talk to someone closer to you?  
CC: T)(at's what friends are FOR after all!  
EG: i'd love to, buuuuuuuut i can't, not about this.  
CC: W)(at? W)(y not?  
EG: gah, it's so STUPID, i know i'm overthinking this, but...  
EG: i think i need to tell this to someone who doesn't really know me.  
EG: and also, i think you might be able to help me?  
EG: in a way the others can't, weird as that sounds.

Hmm... It _is_ pretty weird that he's coming to _you_ instead of one of his friends to talk, but... maybe he needs a fresh perspective on something? Possibly, but his tone is kinda somber, so it must be something important. But then why would he trust _you_ to tell it to and not one of his friends?

As you ponder this, though, another ping alerts you to more messages.

EG: ...  
EG: you know what, nevermind  
EG: i shouldn't be bothering you with this  
EG: i'll just go now, sorry for wasting your time  
CC: WAIT WAIT WAIT!  
CC: You don't )(ave to go!  
CC: We can talk!

Okay, that was a _very_ spur-of-the-moment decision, but screw it, no backing out now. If this guy needs your help, then by god you're going to help him!

EG: really?  
CC: Y-------ES!  
CC: If you need somebody to talk to then t)(ere's no reason I wouldn't be able to kelp!  
CC: You said you wanted to talk in person t)(oug)(, right?  
CC: W)(ere did you want to meet up?  
EG: i  
EG: uh  
EG: i'm already here  
CC: Glub?  
EG: i'm already at your front door  
EG: been here the whole time  
EG: couldn't work up the courage to knock so...  
CC: O)(!  
CC: I'll be right there then!

cuttlefishCuller [CC] stopped trolling  ectoBiologist [EB]

* * *

Your name is...

Actually, you're not really sure right now. You _do_ have a name in mind for yourself, but you're not sure if you're ready to start using it yet.

Whatever. For convenience's sake, you will be addressed as J???, since your old and new names both start with J. As previously mentioned, you are the HEIR OF BREATH, and you have arrived at the doorstep of the WITCH OF LIFE because... honestly, because you're not sure how the others would react to what you have to say. Well, you _do_ , but-

***creak***

Oh, nevermind that for now, because Feferi just opened the door. She's wearing what you're pretty sure is her normal attire: black tank-top with her sign on it, a light green-and-blue skirt, fuchsia shoes and goggles, and various bits of gold and silver jewelry, necklaces and rings mostly. Her long hair sweeps down across her back, with plenty of curls in stalwart defiance of all known laws of gravity. You notice that she's several inches shorter than you, with her tall horns more than making up the deficit height. Overall, she looks quite cheerful if you do say so yourself.

...You're not sure _why_ you're focusing on her appearance, but since you are, you'll briefly touch on your own for good measure. You're wearing your God-Tier pajamas, not that you wear much else these days. They never get dirty or damaged, and they seem to regulate temperature so you're never too hot or too cold, so they're very good all-purpose clothes. Your glasses are on as they always are, and your hair... you'd say you've been growing it out, but you only came to your... _realization_ not too long ago, a week tops. It's definitely longer than normal, but not by much.

Anyway, enough with appearances, you need to actually say something so you aren't just awkwardly staring. Thankfully, Feferi spares you the trouble of having to speak first.

FEFERI: S)(ello there!  
FEFERI: Sorry to keep you waiting!  
J???: it's no problem, don't worry about it.  
FEFERI: Glub glub!  
FEFERI: W)(y don't you come in? Talking on the porc)( is kinda awkward!

You nod, so she turns and beckons you inside. Following her in, you find yourself in a comfy-looking living room. Colorful paintings and other decorations coat the walls, green, blue, and fuchsia carpets are splayed across the floor, and several beanbags of the same colors are arranged around a glass coffee table with wood trimming. A very cozy space overall, you think. Perfect for a confession, maybe?

No, not _that_ kind of confession.

Feferi takes a seat on one of the fuchsia beanbags, while you take a blue one across from her. The obvious color coordination isn't lost on you, but now isn't the time for that. After taking a moment to get herself comfortable, Feferi opens her mouth to talk, but then stops. She briefly gains a look of concentration before snapping her fingers, as if she just remembered something important.

FEFERI: O)(! I remember now, you're Jo)(n, rig)(?

You wince at the name, despite your best attempts to prevent it. Feferi notices, and a worried look spreads across her face.

FEFERI: Are you okay? Did I say somet)(ing wrong?  
J???: no, it's fine, i...  
J???: i just... don't go by that anymore.  
FEFERI: Glub?

You take a deep breath. Oh god, you're really doing this, aren't you? About to come out to someone you've never even spoken to before now. ~~And not to your actual friends~~ No! You'll get to that, you just-

You breath out. Okay, fuck it. Now or never. Can't turn back now, just _say it you coward_

J???: feferi...  
J???: do you... know what "transgender" means?  
FEFERI: Glub?  
FEFERI: I'm PRETTY shore I've )(eard Roxy and Vriska talk aboat it before.  
FEFERI: It means that someone w)(o was born one gender... is actually the ot)(er?  
J???: yeah, that's it.  
J???: roxy came out as a trans guy a few weeks ago, and-  
J???: wait, vriska?  
FEFERI: Yea)(! S)(e was born male, but realized s)(e was a gill a couple sweeps before Sgrub!  
J???: ...huh, i didn't know that...  
J???: bluh. anyway, i should get to the point.  
J???: after roxy came out, it... got me thinking.  
J???: about myself, about who i am, who i want to be...  
J???: and about a week ago, i realized something.

You take one more breath for good measure. You're the Heir of it after all, it never hurts to have too many ~~just get on with it you shut-in~~

J???: i want- no, need to be-  
J???: i AM a girl!

* * *

You are Feferi Peixes, and... wow. Of the things you were expecting to hear today, this was most certainly not one of them. Then again, you didn't expect to be talking to anyone at all today, so...

Bluh, you're getting sidetracked. Back to the point, John- no wait, ~~he~~ SHE doesn't go by that anymore, so you should probably ask her what her new name is. You look at J???, who seems to have developed an intense interest in the table now that the catfish is out of the net, so to speak.

FEFERI: Wow, t)(at's...  
J???: sorry, i- i shouldn't have dumped that on you like that, sorry-  
FEFERI: W)(at, no, there's not)(ing to apologize for!  
FEFERI: I just... I've never )(ad somebody... come out directly to me like t)(is before!  
FEFERI: So I guess I just don't know w)(at to say, reelly.  
FEFERI: I suppose I could start by asking... do you )(ave a new name picked out yet?

She closes her eyes, then lets out a breath you're pretty sure she didn't realize she was holding in. Doing her best to regain her composure, she straightens up and looks you in the eye.

JUNE: ...june. my name is... june.  
FEFERI: June? Ooh, that's a pretty name!  
JUNE: yeah, i guess.

The two of you sit in an awkward silence, neither particularly sure what to say at this point. After a minute of this, you decide that twiddling your thumbs is _not_ a particularly productive activity and stand up. June tenses, as if expecting you to start yelling at her for some reason.

FEFERI: O)( no, I'm just going to get us somet)(ing to drink!  
FEFERI: Is there anyt)(ing you would prefer to have?

She loosens up a little, clearly relieved that her fears weren't realized.

JUNE: no, just water is fine, but thank you though.

You smile, then leave to head to the kitchen. Grabbing a couple glass cups out of a cupboard, you fill June's up with regular water, then fill yours with some sparkling water you've grown fond of lately. Returning to the living room, you give June her water before sitting back down, this time on a green beanbag next to hers. The two of you take another minute to slowly sip at your drinks, gathering your thoughts and, in June's case, calming her nerves. Soon, you decide to try and get the conversation going again.

FEFERI: So... I guess I should ask, w)(y did you come to ME specifically wit)( t)(is?  
JUNE: i...  
JUNE: ugh, it's so fucking stupid really, can't really call it a "reason" at all.  
FEFERI: Well we won't KNOW that unless you tell me, rig)(t?  
JUNE: _*sigh*_  
JUNE: it's because...  
JUNE: well, there's two reasons, actually.  
JUNE: stupid reasons, but-  
FEFERI: JUN--------E!!!!!  
JUNE: okay okay, sorry!  
JUNE: it's just... i thought coming out to them would seem... disingenuous, i think?  
JUNE: there's probably a better word for it, but that's the best way i can describe it!  
JUNE: like, i'm supposed to be the "normal straight guy who sometimes messes up and everyone gets a laugh out of his fuck-ups" and i just...  
JUNE: i guess i thought i wouldn't be taken seriously or something? and since roxy only came out a few weeks ago, it would seem like i'm trying to steal the spotlight from him or something stupid like that!  
JUNE: i know that's all irrational as fuck and they'd never think anything like that, but...  
FEFERI: ...you felt like you needed to start wit)( someone w)(o doesn't reelly know you and wouldn't judge you like your friends would?  
JUNE: y-yeah, that sounds about right, thank you.  
FEFERI: Glub! But didn't you say t)(ere was another reason?  
JUNE: oh, right, that.  
JUNE: um, this is gonna sound kinda weird, but...

June takes a moment to finish off the rest of her drink, gulping it all down with one swig. Putting the glass down, she shifts in her beanbag a little to more directly face you.

JUNE: you're a witch of life, right? that means you can... manipulate life or something like that? what exactly can you do with that?  
FEFERI: Glub?

You ponder this for a moment. She _is_ right, as the Witch of Life you can manipulate life and life energy. But what could that have to do with-

Oh. OH. You think you know where she's going with this.

FEFERI: Whale, I know I can )(eal wounds and resurrect people, but t)(at's not w)(at you're asking, is it?

Probably realizing that you know what she's implying, June starts blushing profusely and turns her head away.

JUNE: well, no it's not, but...  
JUNE: i...  
JUNE: oh, fuck it.  
JUNE: can your powers turn me into a girl?

* * *

Your name is JUNE EGBERT and _oh god you actually just asked the question._ Frankly, you've been dreading this since the moment the idea popped into your head. It was so simple, really: if Witches can manipulate their Aspect, and Feferi is a Witch of Life, maybe she could use that power to just kinda... _poof_ you into being a girl? But come on, that's _got_ to be a stretch too far, you shouldn't have even brought it up _oh god oh fuck she's gonna think you're a weirdo and-_

Suddenly, Feferi leans over to you and puts her hands firmly on your shoulders.

FEFERI: JUN------------E!  
FEFERI: It's okay, you don't )(ave to get worked up aboat it!  
JUNE: i- i'm sorry, it's just-  
FEFERI: No! No more being sorry! You )(ave NOT)(ING to be sorry for!  
FEFERI: It's NOT a stupid idea, June! I'll do it!

You stop your stammering and just look at her blankly. Sighing, she lets go of you and leans back into her beanbag.

FEFERI: I mean, I WANT to kelp you wit)( t)(is, but...  
FEFERI: I don't actually know if my powers can do t)(at!

Oh. You start to slump back into your own beanbag when Feferi snaps a finger at you.

FEFERI: )(----------EY! No more moping, I said I'd kelp you and I meant it!  
FEFERI: Just let me think for a second...

A focused look takes over Feferi's face as she thinks.

FEFERI: Hmm...  
FEFERI: I mostly use my powers to )(eal injured fis)( and flora, but I T)(INK that sometimes when I )(eal somet)(ing, it... c)(anges, some)(ow?  
FEFERI: Like, it's as if my )(ealing lets t)(em adapt to w)(atever injured t)(em in the first place?  
JUNE: huh...  
JUNE: do you think you're... subconsciously editing them to be safer, or something like that?  
FEFERI: Yea)(!  
FEFERI: If I could figure out )(ow to do t)(at intentionally, then I mig)(t be able to "edit" you and turn you into a biological gull!  
JUNE: uh...  
FEFERI: O)(, t)(at was-

She snorts, then starts laughing. You involuntarily chuckle, then give in and join her. The two of you spend a good twenty seconds laughing your heads off before you manage to collect yourself enough to speak.

JUNE: ahahaha, i'm pretty sure i'm a trans girl, not a trans gull!  
FEFERI: )(A)(A)(A, oh my COD I'm sorry, t)(at was-  
FEFERI: O)( t)(at was silly! I didn't mean ACTUALLY turn you into a gull, it's my-  
JUNE: fish puns, yeah i know.  
JUNE: hoo, i think i've needed a laugh like that for a while, actually! thank you!  
FEFERI: Glub glub! No problem!

You and Feferi take a few more seconds to calm down, composing yourselves as best you can.

FEFERI: Anywave, I'm PRETTY shore I can kelp you, but I'll need some time to figure out )(ow so t)(at I don't screw up w)(en I do you!  
JUNE: yeah, sounds good to me.  
JUNE: i guess i should go then, i don't want to get in the way-  
FEFERI: Actually, w)(y don't you stay over for a w)(ile?  
JUNE: what? stay over? how long would-  
FEFERI: As long as it takes for me to get t)(is rig)(t, of course!  
FEFERI: T)(at way, you don't )(ave to fly all the way over to my )(ive w)(en I figure out )(ow to do t)(is!  
FEFERI: We could even make it a sleepover if you wanted!

You can't help but stare at her wide-eyed for a moment. A sleepover? With you, someone she only really _met_ just today? You mean, you're not complaining about her enthusiasm to help, but...

...

You know what, fuck it. Why not, it can't hurt to sleep at someone _else's_ house for once. You're enough of a shut-in as it is, so it would probably actually be healthy for you to stay with someone else for a while.

JUNE: you know what, sure, let's do it!  
FEFERI: GLUB!

* * *

You are Feferi Peixes, and it is LATE O'CLOCK. June is sleeping in the guest respiteblock upstairs, while you are standing in front of a mirror in one of the ablutionblocks in the hive. It's been four days since June started staying at your hive, and you're pretty sure that you've almost got this whole "genderbending" thing figured out. There's just one thing left to do now before you can really call yourself ready: actually try to do it.

Progress was slow at the start, mostly because you were trying to really get a feel for how your powers work. After spending hours repeatedly healing a small kelp plant, you were able to figure out that yes, you _can_ edit the biology of living things, with such results as turning the kelp blue and making it grow a lot faster. With that dealt with, you spent the next couple of days testing the limits of this ability, starting with plants and then slowly working your way up to fish. By now you've got a pretty solid grasp on how to manipulate genes, but messing with flora and fauna can only get you so far.

Which brings you to today, where you are standing in the ablutionblock mentally preparing to turn yourself male. You need to be _absolutely sure_ that you can actually do this to people, and you aren't going to ask June to be your test subject. So, you've decided to try it on yourself. While doing some breathing exercises to calm your nerves, you take a moment to really take in your appearance. You've taken off most of your clothes, leaving only the one-piece swimsuit that most people mistake for a tank-top. Your body is as it normally is, short but curvy. One might be inclined to call you a bit chubby, and you wouldn't disagree, but you aren't fat by any means. In actuality, it's more like blubber/muscle which gives off the plump appearance. It's not just for show, either; back on Alternia, you used to drag whole whales down to your lusus with your bare hands like it was nothing! You don't really do that anymore, but the point is you're basically the seadweller equivalent of muscular.

But you're getting sidetracked. You take a few more seconds to breath, to ready yourself for what you're about to do. With a final exhale, you close your eyes, focus your powers on your own body, and...

***flash***

Even through your closed eyelids, you can see the distinctive light your powers give off enveloping your body, changing you from the inside out. Oddly enough, you don't really feel anything as this happens, mostly just that pins-and-needles thing that happens when you sit on your leg funny or something to that effect. You keep going, letting the energy flow through you for several seconds until the pins-and-needles subside, and normal feeling returns to you. Letting the light subside, you slowly open your eyes, and...

FEFERI: ...  
FEFERI: )(oly s)(it.

Well, that _definitely_ worked, alright. Before you in the mirror is your new self: taller, sleeker, less curves, broader shoulders, narrower hips, wider neck, basically just you but... male. Your voice is also different, being noticeably deeper than before. Your chest is flat, the soft "armor" that female trolls are known for completely gone. (And people wonder why trolls can have breasts when they're not mammals.) Your face is a bit longer, your jaw is wider, your lips are smaller, and your hair is a bit shorter. Overall, as far as all known laws of biology are concerned, you are a 100% male troll, as if you always have been from the day you were hatched.

FEFERI: )(oly s)(it!  
FEFERI: It WORKED!

You start laughing, quickly taking care to keep it restrained so that you don't wake up June. You can actually do it! You can change people's genders! _You can help June!_ Ah, but first, there's one more thing that needs to be done. While you _are_ happy that this worked, you can't say you particularly want to stay male. It's just not really your thing, you think. Besides, June needs a male-to-female change, not female-to-male, so you could use the extra practice anyway. Closing your eyes again, you let Life energy course through you, changing you yet again. When you open your eyes a few seconds later, the normal, female Feferi Peixes looks back at you from the mirror like nothing happened at all.

You consider running up to June's block and changing her right now, but you decide against it. She's tired after helping you tend to the fish today, and you want to let her rest. But when she wakes up, she's going to be in for the best surprise of her life! For now, though, you simply gather up your clothes and head back to your respiteblock, giggling with glee the whole way there.

* * *

You are June Egbert, and as you slowly open your eyes you can't help but notice THE DISTINCT SMELL OF PANCAKES wafting through the air. Groaning, you force your body to slowly heave itself out of bed, despite its protests and the comfort of the bed in question. After stretching in a vain attempt to wake yourself up, you pull your clothes out of your sylladex and trudge out of the room, making your way through the hall and down a flight of stairs to reach the living room. Feferi is already there, with two still-steaming plates of pancakes placed on the table. You taught her how to make those a few hours after your confession, and ever since then she's been obsessed with the damn things. It's a good thing she makes _really_ good pancakes, or else you'd probably be sick of them by now.

Life with Feferi has been... interesting, though it isn't hard to be more interesting than your lifestyle back home. She spends most of her time tending to the coral reef and its inhabitants, and in an effort to not just sit around feeling useless like you were before, you offered to help her. Turns out, though, that a lot of what she does requires her Life powers to do, usually healing damaged parts of the reef or injured fish. That doesn't mean you can't help, though; you were able to figure out how to use the Breeze underwater, and then used it to clean out a bunch of gunk and trash that was just lying around.

When you're not helping Feferi with the reef, you spend your time tidying up her hive. With so much else to deal with, Feferi only occasionally cleans the hive, so you've taken to giving this place a good top-to-bottom cleaning while Feferi is working. It turns out that Breath powers are _really_ helpful with cleaning up, allowing you to effectively dust and vacuum the whole place in seconds. Over the course of the next few days, you wiped down the windows, gave the kitchen and bathrooms a good scrubbing, organized the cupboards, the whole nine yards, and you did a pretty good job if you do say so yourself. By now the hive is practically spotless.

Another thing you've taken to doing is cooking. When Feferi comes inside after a long day of tending to the reef, you always make sure to have a delicious lunch/dinner waiting for her. You mostly make human foods, which Feferi has taken an enormous liking to, but you've tried your hand at cooking with troll ingredients as well. Keyword there being "tried" as all of your attempts so far have been... less than successful.

As for Feferi herself, she's... nice. Really nice, actually. Supportive, most importantly. Despite your initial concerns, she doesn't mind you staying here one bit. In fact, you might even say that she's just as excited as you are to have someone to talk to on a regular basis. And talk you do, usually over lunch, dinner, and sometimes TV when the mood strikes. While you don't share a lot of the same interests, Feferi is a _really_ nice person to talk to. She's cheerful, funny, a great listener when you talk about feelings-related stuff, and she even laughs at your jokes when you make them. Like, genuinely laughs, not in a "the joke is so bad it's funny" way but in a "the joke is actually hilarious" way. Most of your friends take the former option, and while you don't hold that against them, it's nice to hear someone laugh because they really think you're funny. Overall, it feels good to be around Feferi, and when you see her sitting on her beanbag you can't help but smile a little. It's been a fun four, now five days staying here at her place, and... you're not sure if you particularly want to leave.

As you approach, you notice that Feferi is... giggling? She tries to suppress it when she sees you, but you can tell that _something_ has got her really excited. For now though, you simply wave and sit down on your beanbag.

JUNE: morning, feferi!  
FEFERI: Good morning, June!  
FEFERI: 38D

You quirk an eyebrow, and give her a curious look.

JUNE: something's certainly gotten into you. is everythi-

Before you can continue, Feferi suddenly loses control of her giggles and grins wildly at you.

FEFERI: O)(MYCODJUN-------------EIFIGUREDITOUTICANDOT)(---------------ET)(ING!!!!!!  
JUNE: whoa, calm down, what did you-  
FEFERI: T)(--------E T)(ING! I CAN DO IT NOW!  
JUNE: whoa whoa whoa, what thing are you-

Wait. The "thing"? What could that...

Oh. OH. Did she...

The widening grin on her face tells you yes, yes she did. You stare at her in shock, as your mind processes this... information.

JUNE: r-really? you can do it now?  
FEFERI: Y----------------ES!  
FEFERI: I tried it on myself last nig)(t to make sure it would work and it DID!  
FEFERI: I could do it rig)(t now if you want!  
JUNE: i-  
JUNE: you-  
JUNE: uh-

You can't believe it. Only four days and she figured it out? Not only that, but she could do it _now_ _?_

You... don't really know what to say. So...

JUNE: i...  
JUNE: y-yeah, i'd like that...  
FEFERI: GLUB!

Leaping to her feet, Feferi pulls you up with her and brings you to the nearest bathroom, positioning you in front of the mirror. As you take a moment to regain your composure, she rubs her hands together as they start to glow with Life energy.

FEFERI: Okay, you're going to feel pretty tingly all over, but t)(at's completely normal and means it's working, so don't worry aboat t)(at!  
FEFERI: T)(is will only take a few seconds, so w)(enever you're ready we can start, June!

You take a deep breath. Holy shit, you're actually going to do this. It's actually happening! Before your mind can come up with any number of ways this could go wrong, you nod at Feferi and exhale.

JUNE: i'm ready. do it!

With a final grin, Feferi extends her arms towards you, Life energy flowing from her into your body. Your eyes snap shut from the brightness of it, and with a **flash** , the process starts. As Feferi warned, your whole body is racked by pins-and-needles, which while not pleasant is far less painful than you expected this to be. Thankfully, in just a few seconds the light fades, and the tingling sensation with it. As you hear Feferi step back a little to give you some space, you do your best to mentally prepare yourself for what you'll see when you open your eyes. Slowly, you force your eyelids to open up, and...

JUNE: ...  
JUNE: oh my god.

The first thing you focus on is your torso. Your shoulders and waist are both narrower, and your hips are in turn wider, giving you that distinctive hourglass shape. Your previously-flat chest is now home to two decently-sized breasts, or at least you think they're decently-sized, you're not an expert or anything. Your thighs are a little thicker, and your feet are a bit smaller. You raise your hands to find them smaller and more delicate than before. Your head is more feminine too, with a thinner neck and jaw, slightly larger lips and eyes, longer eyelashes, and a daintier nose. Your hair is longer, now resting just above your shoulders and curling a little at the bottom.

There's just one more thing to check. You don't particularly want to fondle yourself in front of Feferi, so rather than reach down, you instead shift your legs inward a little and... yep, it's gone. According to all known laws of biology, you are a 100% female human.

JUNE: oh my god, i-

You laugh. Then again, and again and again and oh god you're crying while laughing hysterically at the sight of yourself. Feferi cautiously steps forward, probably about to ask if you're alright. Before she can say anything though, you turn around and throw your arms around her, embracing her in the tightest hug you can manage while crying into her shoulder.

JUNE: _oh my god thank you thankyouthankyou_  
FEFERI: O)(, I- I-

Frantically trying to piece together words for a few seconds, Feferi stops, smiles, and hugs you back.

FEFERI: You're welcome, June.  
FEFERI: 38D

* * *

You are Feferi Peixes, and _oh god June is really cute in that._

After June calmed down enough to form a coherent sentence, the two of you went back to eat breakfast while deciding what to do next. Incidentally, it turns out that June actually shrunk down quite a few inches, and now stands at eye level with you. Upon realizing this, you suggested that maybe June could borrow some of your clothes to wear, seeing as how the only fitting clothing she has right now is her God-Tier pajamas, which thankfully automatically adjusted to fit her new shape. After breakfast, you brought her to your room and into your walk-in closet, whereupon you came to a startling realization: Your entire wardrobe consists of multiple copies of the same outfit.

You should probably get a more diverse selection of clothes at some point. Although this discovery was rather embarrassing for you, June quickly came to a realization of her own: If her God-Tier pajamas can change with her body, then maybe she can manually change it to whatever she wants? Turns out, yes she can, with the slight caveat of not being able to change the color scheme. She then spent the next half-hour gleefully trying on different kinds of outfits, mostly ones with skirts and/or dresses. She even tried on one of your outfits, which while a bit large on her, still looked really nice.

Eventually though, you did have to get on with your reef-tending chores, so you left her to keep trying outfits and went out into the reef. After about an hour, you got a message from June asking if she could join you outside. You said yes, and that's how you found youself blushing profusely in front of June Egbert, who had turned her God-Tier pajamas into a blue one-piece swimsuit with swirly cyan stripes wrapped around it and _wow_ , that looks _really_ cute on her, holy crap. Given that she's _also_ blushing profusely, she either thinks the same thing or...

JUNE: h-how do i look?  
FEFERI: 38o  
FEFERI: 38:O  
FEFERI: O)( my cod June, you look ADORABUBBLE!!!!!  
JUNE: heh heh, thank you...

An awkward silence reigns as the two of you float in front of each other, taking in each other's appearances. Good god this is so cliche, but you can't help it, she just... cute, pretty, adorable...

FEFERI: ...to be )(onest, I'd go so far as to say you're...  
FEFERI: Beautiful, really...

At that, June somehow blushes even harder than before.

JUNE: y-you really think so?  
FEFERI: Yea)(!  
JUNE: ha...

Gulping furiously in an attempt to calm herself, June looks you straight in the eyes and smiles.

JUNE: y'know, there's something i want to tell you...  
JUNE: ever since you let me stay here, i've been...  
JUNE: i guess the best way to say it is "alive"?  
JUNE: i've felt more alive these last five days than I have in the past five _years_ combined.  
JUNE: you've helped me so much even though we barely knew each other not even a week ago...  
JUNE: you're friendly, funny, cheerful, supportive...  
JUNE: ... _adorabubble_...  
JUNE: ...and really, really beautiful yourself, too.  
JUNE: i know i've already asked so much from you, but...  
JUNE: frankly, i'd love to stay here with you a while longer, if that's alright.  
FEFERI: 38:O  
FEFERI: 38:D  
FEFERI: O)( my cod June...!

You float closer, and slowly wrap your arms around her. She does the same, and her smile grows by the second.

FEFERI: I'd LOV---------------------E that so, so much!

Without another word, you and June, floating together in the middle of the reef, share a long and utterly _euphoric_ kiss.

You are Feferi Peixes/June Egbert, and you are in absolute heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it, JuneFef actually worked out. Anyway, now that all this is over, there's two things I want to say:
> 
> 1 - This is the first time I've ever written romance, so please do let me know how I did on that front.  
> 2 - I'm probably going to write a follow-up fic at some point, so keep an eye out for that.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time!


End file.
